Eisenhans
by chambermaid
Summary: Albus Potter möchte nicht nach Hogwarts und sein Wunsch wird ihm auch erfüllt.  Ein Resultat der Märchenchallenge in der Heulenden Hütte, Fluff und AU
1. Kapitel 1 Die Villa

1. Die Villa

Al Potter betrachtete zufrieden sein neues Zimmer. Gerade hatte er die letzten Möbel arrangiert und seine Sachen sicher verstaut. Das neue Haus war wirklich gigantisch. Er trat an das große Fenster, das in Richtung Wald blickte. Keine hundert Meter entfernt begann ein dichter Urwald, der sich durchaus mit dem verbotenen Forst bei Hogwarts messen konnte. Er hatte sein Teleskop an das Fenster gestellt und freute sich auf eventuelle Beobachtungen von wilden Tieren.

"Na? Auch schon da?" schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Im Türrahmen lehnte sein Bruder James, das Haar stylish zerwühlt, die Hogwarts-Uniform noch an.

Al zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern. "Seit zwei Stunden. Wie war die Fahrt?". James schürzte verächtlich die Lippen. "Arschlangweilig, wie immer. Seit Aufsichtspersonen mitfahren, kann man sich keinen Gag mehr erlauben."

James' Gags kannte Al zur Genüge. Deshalb nickte er nur. "Schau mal, die Aussicht ist toll." meinte er als Friedensangebot. James kam näher und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Balkon. "Super!" gab er zu. Dann kam er zur Sache. "Ich habe was gehört." erklärte er. "Vater hat die Villa gar nicht gekauft. Sie wurde ihm zur Verfügung gestellt, weil er irgendwas Kriminelles aufspüren soll. Hier in dem Wald. Wenn er es schafft, ist die Villa sein Honorar." Albus schaute ihn verblüfft an. "Na das wird unsere Mutter aber freuen." brummte er sarkastisch. "Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut, dass Harry aus dem Aurorencorps aussteigt." James schnaufte gereizt. "Eine dumme Idee, wenn du mich fragst. Er hätte schon längst Chef dort sein können. Er ist zu gut für diese böse Welt."

"Du musst es ja wissen, James." knurrte Albus. "Wie war's in Hogwarts?".

James seufzte. "Langweilig. Irgendwie ist so gar nichts mehr los. Vielleicht sollte ich es dir gleichtun."

Albus war nach seinem ersten Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Schon vier Monate nach seiner Ankunft war er krank geworden und die Ärzte in St. Mungos empfahlen ein Fernbleiben von der altehrwürdigen Akademie. Harry und Ginny Potter schickten ihn schweren Herzens in eine Privatlehre bei einem Hexenmeister in Krakau. Dort war er zwei Jahre geblieben und sollte nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts. Davor fürchtete er sich am allermeisten. Dort fühlte er sich eingesperrt.

Seine Eltern waren entsetzt. Für sie was Hogwarts - die Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst - eine zweite Heimat gewesen. Sie konnten nicht aufhören, davon zu erzählen. Albus langweilte sich stets schrecklich dabei. Auch seine Onkel und Tanten schwärmten von dem alten Bau. Albus schauderte jedesmal.

Schließlich hatte Harry Potter nachgegeben und den Aufenthalt in Krakau immer wieder verlängert. Jetzt sollte damit Schluss sein. Albus seufzte leise.

James trat inzwischen hinaus auf den Balkon. Die Aussicht war in der Tag atemberaubend. "Oi!" rief er plötzlich. "Was ist das denn, gehört der dir?"

Albus beeilte sich, um zu sehen, was da wohl war. Dann sah er ihn das erste Mal. Auf dem Geländer des Balkons sass ein Rabe. Und was für einer! Ein seltener magischer Raubrabe, etwa so groß wie ein Adler und sein schwarzes Gefieder schimmerte in der Abendsonne. "Nein. Den sehe ich heute auch zum ersten Mal." erklärte Albus und trat vorsichtig näher. Dabei entdeckte er, dass der Rabe offenbar jemand gehörte, denn er trug einen schicken Ring am linken Fuß. "Tolles Tier." sagte James. "Hätte selbst gern so einen, aber es gibt kaum welche zu kaufen und wenn, dann kosten sie ein Vermögen."

Albus hob den Deckel seiner Eulenverpflegungsschüssel, die in der Ecke stand und über der ein Frischhaltezauber summte. Er suchte ein großes Stück Hühnerleber heraus und hielt es vorsichtig dem großen Vogel hin. Der Rabe zögerte nicht lange und nahm es vorsichtig mit seinem Schnabel auf.

"Ich werde meinem Hexenmeister schreiben." meinte Albus. "Er ist Kryptozoologe aus Leidenschaft und kann mir sicher ein paar Fakten über den Corvus rapio scotia erzählen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn behalten." James grinste und wies auf den Vogel, der gerade seine Flügel ausbreitete und davonflog. "War wohl nix." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er kommt wieder, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

In dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Kreacher rief sie zum Abendessen.

Die Familie versammelte sich um den großen Esstisch, den sie schon in Godrics Hollow so geliebt hatten. Außer den Potters waren noch Tante Hermine, Onkel Ron und Rose nebst Hugo anwesend. Albus begrüßte sie freudig, er hatte seine Lieblingstante lange nicht gesehen.

"Also..." eröffnete Harry die Tafel, "Dann wollen wir mal auf das neue Haus anstoßen. Es gibt allerdings noch ein paar Dinge zu sagen." So begannen bei Potters immer die Schwierigkeiten. Ginny seufzte kaum hörbar und verdrehte die Augen. "Die Villa wurde mir vom Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellt und ist sozusagen eine Zielprämie für meinen letzten großen Fall als Auror. Ja - ihr habt richtig gehört - ich werde aufhören und mich schöneren Dingen widmen. Vorher soll ich diesen Urwald da draußen" er wedelte mit der Gabel in Richtung Wald, "von dunklen Elementen säubern. Und deshalb meine Bitte, geht da nicht rein. Da drinnen sind im letzten Jahr fünf Jäger spurlos verschwunden. Der Minister wurde vom Muggelminister ausdrücklich gebeten, sich das mal anzusehen. Er vermutet natürlich ein Todesser-Nest. Ich persönlich glaube eher an wilde Tiere. Aber Ron und ich werden das herausfinden. Und zum Lohn kriege ich die Villa und Ron wird Senior Chief Auror. Ist das was?".

Albus blickte verstohlen in Richtung Hermine. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber wer genauer hinschaute, sah ihr Missbehagen. "Todesser schließe ich eigentlich aus, es gibt kaum noch welche, die überhaupt dabei waren." sagte sie. "Ich meine, das sind hauptsächlich urbane Legenden inzwischen. Schon allein die dauernden Snape-Sichtungen, einfach lachhaft!".

Albus nagte an seinem Hühnerbein und blendete die weiteren Gespräche aus. Er rätselte, ob er mit Hermine über das Hogwarts-Problem reden konnte. Sie war als einzige aufgeschlossen genug, um seine Partei zu ergreifen. Er beschloss, auf einen geeigneten Moment zu warten.

Leider kam der Moment nicht. Aber ein anderer aufschlussreicher Vorfall. Er stieg gerade die Treppe hinauf, als er die Stimmen seiner Eltern im Salon hörte. Da er nie eine Möglichkeit zur Informationsgewinnung ausließ, blieb er stehen und lauschte. "Will er immer noch nicht nach Hogwarts?" hörte er seine Mutter sagen. "Glaube nicht. Wie James erzählte, möchte er zurück nach Polen. Und er scheint sehr entschlossen." brummte sein Vater. "Das wird langsam peinlich. Was hat er nur? Wir waren alle dort und es hat uns nicht geschadet. Es war doch schön, oder? Abgesehen von den Carrows. Und Snape. Und Filch. Okay, aber sonst. Was sollen die Leute denken? Manchmal komme ich mir vor, als hätte ich ein behindertes Kind!" "Aber, aber!" Harry konnte sie verstehen, trotzdem reagierte er entsetzt. "Hat jemals einer was darüber gesagt?" Ginny lief im Zimmer hin und her. "Nein - ja. Meine Mutter." Harry lachte gereizt. "Deine Mutter! Also wirklich, Gin!"

Albus hatte genug gehört. Seine eigene Mum hielt ihn für behindert, weil er nicht in einem Schlafsaal mit mehreren schnarchenden, furzenden Jungs pennen wollte? Na toll!

Er schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein und ging mit seinem Teleskop auf den Balkon. Die Nacht war lau und mondhell, er blickte genau in den Wald. Einmal meinte er sogar ein Einhorn zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen. Als er jedoch das Teleskop neu ausrichtete, sah er zwischen zwei fahlen Birkenstämmen einen Mann stehen, der zum Haus aufsah. Er erschrak und schaute genauer hin. Der Mann war weg. Albus zweifelte, ob er nicht einem Spiel des Mondlichts aufgesessen war. Er packte zusammen und schloss das Fenster. Lange lag er wach und starrte an die Decke.


	2. Kapitel 2 Die Jagd

2. Die Jagd

In der Einliegerwohnung hatten Auroren Einzug gehalten. Es waren vorwiegend junge Kadetten und Frischlinge, die Harry Potter selbst ausgebildet hatte. Sie kamen vom Nymphadora Tonks Institut für Aurorenbildung und waren allesamt die Spitzenschüler in ihren jeweiligen Fachgebieten. Die jungen Leute vom NTIA brachten unverhofftes lautes Leben in die Villa. James fand das Klasse, Albus fühlte sich oft gestört, zumal einer dieser Typen seiner Schwester dauernd schöne Augen machte.

In der Bibliothek wurde zum Leidwesen von Albus die Leitzentrale der Unternehmung eingerichtet. Deshalb hörte er auch den größten Teil der Planung mit.

Er hatte die Gabe, sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Das war in diesem speziellen Fall überhaupt nicht schwer, denn der große Ohrensessel versteckte seinen schmächtigen Körper vollkommen. Er schüttelte öfter den Kopf, wenn er die Pläne der jungen Auroren und Kadetten so hörte. Für ihn klang das alles sehr hirnrissig.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis James regelmäßig dazukam. Sein älterer Bruder war im Jagdfieber und die Überzeugung, dass es sich nur um Slytherins handeln konnte, tat ihr Übriges.

"Wir bilden eine Kette wie bei einer Treibjagd." sagte Harry Potter gerade, als Albus sich davonschlich und seine Schwester besuchte.

Lily hockte auf ihrem Prinzessinnenbett und bürstete sich ihr langen roten Haare. Albus bewunderte die Mähne immer wieder, sie waren nicht Weasley-rot, sondern richtig kräftig tizian. "Hi." sagte er und ließ sich auf den flauschigen Teppich fallen. "Wie geht's denn so." Lily grinste freundlich. "Ich probiere gerade Frisurzauber. Unglaublich, was so alles geht. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden: Cornrows oder Dreadlocks, was meinst du?". Albus runzelte die Stirn. Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. "In Hogwarts, da ist so eine Band, weißt du? Sie nennen sich Zabini and the black Desperados. Laurent Zabini hat mich gefragt, ob ich Sängerin bei ihnen werden will. Und ich will. Sie machen karibische Musik und dazu brauche ich eine entsprechende Frisur." "Das wird Mama umhauen und Großmutter erst!" war seine Antwort. "Das ist noch nicht alles. Ich färbe sie blau!" "Oh." "Genau. Oh." Sie lachte und machte eine komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung. Die Haare flochten sich von selbst in akkurate Cornrows und wurden royal-blau.

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Wie gefällt es DIR eigentlich in Hogwarts?" fragte er wie nebenbei. "Oh. Es ist nicht so schlecht. Wenn man ein totaler Quidditch-Narr ist, ist es sogar super. Wenn man sich für Literatur oder Musik interessiert, dann allerdings..." Sie beendete den Satz gar nicht erst. Albus nickte vor sich hin. Seine kleine Schwester wartete offenbar auf den Ausgang seines Kampfes. "Dann werd' ich mal wieder" meinte er und ging zur Tür, "Hab' noch allerhand vor." Sie war ihm einen Luftkuss zu und wandte sich wieder zu ihren Frisurzeitungen.

Albus betrat sein Zimmer und war freudig überrascht, den Raben wieder auf dem Geländer sitzen zu sehen. Vorsichtig schlich er näher und bot ihm wieder ein Stück Leber an. Der Rabe verschlang es mit sichtlichem Vergnügen und blieb sogar eine Weile sitzen. Albus erkannte, dass das Tier am Fuß einen Slytherinring trug. "Na Mahlzeit." murmelte er. Der Rabe knackte mit dem Schnabel und Albus wandte sich seufzend wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu. Er hatte beschlossen, die Aufsätze und Forschungsprotokolle zu schreiben, als würde er nach dem Sommer wieder in Krakau sein.

Aber er kam nicht so recht voran. Anstatt über die Eigenschaften von Trollblut zu referieren, kritzelte er auf einem Pergament vor sich hin. Erst nur Striche, dann Pflanzen und Muster und schließlich stand auf dem Pergament: 'Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts!'

Das ganze drei Mal und fett unterstrichen. Er warf die Feder hin und genau in diesem Moment ertönte von unten Geschrei und Getöse. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, um nachzusehen. Der Rabe nutzte diese Gelegenheit, flatterte in den Raum und schnappte das Stück Pergament, das den Herzenswunsch von Albus S. Potter enthielt. Ehe dieser etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war der Rabe davon geflogen.

Unten schlugen Türen, wurden Befehle gebrüllt und war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Albus steckte seinen Kopf durch das Treppengeländer, um herauszufinden, was denn nun eigentlich los war. Sie brachten einen Gefangenen, er sah ihn nur kurz, jedoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies der Mann war, den er im Mondlicht gesehen hatte.

Sachte tappte er die Treppe hinunter und gelangte ohne aufgehalten zu werden in den Eingangsbereich. Die Auroren waren inzwischen im Keller verschwunden. James war da und berichtete ihm atemlos, dass der Gefangene womöglich ein Todesser auf der Flucht sei und die Auroren tatsächlich den ganzen Wald durchkämmt hatten. Allerdings hätten sie keinen Unterschlupf gefunden und auch keine Waffen oder so. James war natürlich völlig außer Rand und Band. Sie setzten sich miteinander auf die Treppe und warteten. Schließlich kam ihr Vater mit zwei Kadetten wieder herauf.

"Erledigt." sagte er bloß und zog seine Handschuhe aus. "Der Kerl bleibt hier, bis er von den Ministeriumsauroren nach Askaban überstellt wird. Das dauert vielleicht zwei Tage. Bis dahin ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Das Haus hat einen Apparationsschutz - bis auf das Apparierzimmer - und wir haben uns für Muggelschlösser entschieden. Jungs! Ich will euch im Keller nicht sehen! Verstanden?"

"Ich habe mein Labor im kleinen Keller!" protestierte Albus sofort. "Gut. Aber nur dort!" Harry gab beiden einen warnenden Blick und begleitete die Kadetten nach draußen.

"Mann oh Mann." flüsterte James. "Der war ja richtig auf 180!". Albus brummte etwas Unverständliches und begab sich wieder nach oben.

Die Abholung des Gefangenen verzögerte sich. So viel war sicher, die Auroren hatten keine Zeit, irgendwo in Wales war eine Gruppe Vampire aufgetaucht, die ziemlich wütete und immer noch nicht gefasst war. Auch Harry Potter machte sich eines Tages auf den Weg nach Llangollen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er gab Ginny die Schließmechanik für das Kellergefängnis. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt anweisungskonform, aber er hatte niemand sonst für diesen Job. Immerhin war Mrs. Potter Kriegsveteranin mit Merlinsorden.

Für Albus bedeutete dies alles nur einen Mangel an Komfort für seine Forschungen. Er hasste es, dass er sich jedesmal abmelden musste, wenn er mal sein Labor betreten wollte. Also kreierte er sich einen privaten Apparations-Spot mitten im Labor. Natürlich war das verboten. Und natürlich wusste keiner, dass er es konnte. Und es interessierte im Grunde auch keinen so recht, was Albus den lieben langen Tag da trieb. James hatte mit sich zu tun und mit den kleinen Dorfschönheiten des Nachbarortes. Lily übte quasi Tag und Nacht irgendwelche Songs mit schauriger Melodie und deprimierenden Texten. Ginny entwickelte Strategien für die nächste Quidditch-Saison, die sie als Beraterin für die Nationalmannschaft begleiten würde.

Natürlich hielt seine Glückssträhne nicht allzu lange an. Seine Hausaufgaben bestanden unter anderem aus eine Zaubertrank, der vaporisierend angewendet, Ohnmächtige aufwecken konnte. Das Ennervate-Spray war neu auf dem Markt, sein Professor hatte es mit erfunden. Albus werkelte im Labor und knurrte unwirsch, als seine Mutter ihn nach oben rief.

Fragend sah er sie an, sie hatten seit dem Essen mit Hermine und Ron nicht mehr viel geredet. "Albus - du bist jetzt für ein paar Stunden allein im Haus. Ich sähe es gerne, wenn du auf dein Zimmer gingest. Mir ist unwohl, wenn du im Keller, bei dem Gefangenen..." sie hielt inne. "Jedenfalls solltest du oben bleiben." schloss sie brüsk. Albus nickte. "Ist okay." sagte er matt.

Natürlich würde er das nicht können. Das Spray musste vom Feuer, sonst würde es sich im ganzen Keller verteilen. Der Gefangene war betäubt und er würde auf jeden Fall erwachen. In - ca. 10 Minuten. Er lächelte gewinnend und versicherte ihr, dass er sehr folgsam sein werde. Sie atmete hörbar auf.

Ginevra Potter, geborene Weasley, wusste nicht viel von ihrem jüngeren Sohn. Für sie war er nach und nach ein Fremder geworden. Und sie schämte sich in stillen Stunden dafür. Aber die waren selten. Mollys Stakkati über Albus' Unwillen in Hogwarts zu lernen und die abfälligen Bemerkungen ihrer Brüder hatten ein Übriges getan. Sie würde froh sein, wenn Albus entweder 'normal' würde oder aber ganz verschwände.

Jedenfalls gab sie sich mit seinen Versicherungen zufrieden und stieg erleichtert in den Kamin. Albus wartete noch ein paar Minuten und ging dann in sein Labor.

Er hatte gerade die Türklinke in der Hand als er es roch. Das Spray hatte sich bereits selbständig gemacht. "Verdammt!" murmelte er und öffnete die Tür. Das hätte er vielleicht nicht machen sollen, denn die Dämpfe breiteten sich schnell im ganzen Keller aus. Er schlug die Tür wieder zu und wollte gerade nach oben gehen, da hörte er: "Junge, hey, Junge!". Er ignorierte es und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Leider stolperte er über eine Blechdose, die im Gang lag. Und leider rutschte dabei auch sein Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Atemlos sah er zu, wie sein wichtigstes Arbeitsgerät davon rollte. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Der Zauberstab rollte genau unter dem Gitter der Zelle durch. "Verdammt!" murmelte er wieder. Albus Severus Potter begann in diesem Moment zu ahnen, dass dies einer dieser Tage war, nach denen man sein Leben unterteilt. In davor und danach.


	3. Kapitel 3 Auf und davon

3. Auf und davon

Der Gefangene stand am Gitter und versuchte noch immer Albus' Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Aber der Junge stand da wie gebannt und blickte seinem Zauberstab hinterher. "Du willst ihn wiederhaben, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme des Fremden war leicht heiser und sehr leise. "Ich kann ihn dir geben, aber du weißt ja; keine Leistung ohne Gegenleistung."

Albus schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich kann dir nichts geben." sagte er. "Ich kann dich auch hier nicht raus lassen, denn ich habe den Schlüssel nicht."

Der Gefangene lächelte ein melancholisches Lächeln, das sich in seinen Augen jedoch nicht wiederfand. Er hatte dunkle Augen, die irgendwie an Asphalt erinnerten oder an Lakritze, fand Albus. "Der Schlüssel ist im Zimmer deiner Mutter." sagte der Mann. "Unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Ich könnte dich reich belohnen und nebenbei - ich bin unschuldig. Ich war nur zufällig im Wald, um Kräuter zu suchen."

Albus überlegte. Wenn das alles stimmte, dann wäre es schon gerechtfertigt, den Mann freizulassen. Aber wie konnte er das wissen? "Du hast meinen Raben gefüttert." fuhr der Mann fort. "Er heißt Asmodeus. Er mag dich."

Albus wurde unruhig. Er würde wirklich gerne helfen, aber was sollte er den Eltern sagen. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. Seine Eltern waren ihm im Moment nicht wohlgesonnen. Und den Gefangenen befreien wäre ein echter Gryffindor-Streich. Wie damals mit Sirius Black. Es würde sein Ansehen steigern. Oder?

"Ich sehe nach. Sollte der Schlüssel tatsächlich da sein, dann ist es eben ein Wunder." sagte er, "Ich will allerdings meinen Zauberstab sofort zurück."

"Wenn die Tür offen ist." sagte der Gefangene. "Das ist nur fair." Albus nickte und ging nach oben.

Ginny hatte sich im ersten Stock ein Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet und einen kleinen Salon, ganz in pink und gold. Sie nannte das ihr "Mädchenzimmer" und behauptete, dass dies ein Ausgleich für die Entbehrungen ihrer Kinderzeit sei. Welche Entbehrungen das waren, darüber ließ sie ihre Familie im Dunkeln. Harry hatte ihr heimlich einen Vogel gezeigt, schwieg aber seitdem zu diesem Fall. Ginny hatte darin auch ein Himmelbett aufgestellt und zog sich dahin zurück, wenn Harry aufgrund von Feuerwhisky zu sehr schnarchte. In dieses Zimmer schlich sich nun Albus und schüttelte den Kopf. Das viele Rosa verursachte bei ihm leichten Brechreiz. Er sah sich aufmerksam um.

Glücklicherweise waren keine Bilder mit Personen im Raum. Ginny schien sich eine Parallelwelt gebastelt zu haben. Er versuchte es zuerst im Schminkkoffer, dann im Nähkästchen und schließlich schaute er unter das Kopfkissen. Bingo!

Da lag der Muggelschlüssel in seiner ganzen Unschuld. Er nahm ihn an sich und eilte wieder in den Keller.

"Hier ist der Schlüssel." sagte Albus. "Allerdings bringen die mich wahrscheinlich um, wenn ich dich raus lasse." Der Gefangene war ungerührt. "Mach schon." drängte er. "Du wirst nicht ewig die Gelegenheit haben. Du kriegst deinen Zauberstab und ich die Freiheit. Lass die Auroren ruhig rätseln, wie es passiert ist."

Albus erkannte sein Dilemma. Er würde entweder ohne Zauberstab sein, denn dass der Fremde ihn zerbrechen würde, stand für ihn außer Frage. Die zweite Variante war der Zorn seines Vaters und seiner Mutter, James' Verachtung und womöglich eine Haftstrafe. Beides nicht sehr schön. Er bräuchte einen dritten Weg.

Den bot ihm der Fremde, dieser griff nämlich einfach durch das Gitter und riss ihm den Schlüssel aus den Händen. "Und tschüss." sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Warte!" rief Albus panisch. "Nimm mich mit! Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Nimm mich mit! Bitte!".

Der Fremde drehte sich um. "Warum sollte ich? Kannst du was Besonderes?"

Albus schluckte. "Ich bin ganz gut mit Zaubertränken." sagte er schließlich. "Und!" ergänzte er mit aufgeregt-hoher Stimme "Wir haben was gemeinsam. Du willst nicht nach Askaban und ich will nicht nach Hogwarts. Und Asmodeus würde sich freuen." fügte er lahm hinzu.

Der Fremde lächelte bitter. Dann nickte er. "Da drüben im Labor ist ein unregistrierte Apparationsspot." erklärte Albus. Sie gingen hinein und stellten sich auf. Oben hörte man jemand zur Haustür hereinkommen. "Schnell!" flüsterte Albus.

Der Ex-Gefangene sah ihn an und fragte: "Bist du sicher?" "Ja doch!" flüsterte Albus zurück. "Wir haben noch mehr gemeinsam." sagte der Fremde. "Was?" hauchte Albus. "Den Vornamen." Und in dem Moment apparierte er sie beide davon.

Albus wurde keine Zeit gelassen, diese Offenbarung zu prozessieren. Sie landeten auf einer Lichtung in einem Laubwald. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er in einiger Entfernung eine Ansammlung von Häusern und Baracken, die alle etwas heruntergekommen aussahen. "Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er.

"Das ist eine verlassene Bergarbeitersiedlung im böhmischen Wald." erklärte sein Begleiter. "Hier wohne ich gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Aussteigern. Das sind alles mehr oder weniger magische Geschöpfe, die hier ihren Lebensunterhalt sichern. Natürlich wissen die Muggel nichts von der Magie. Die meisten haben einen Verkaufsstand auf dem Markt oder treten auf Mittelaltermärkten auf. Die sind hier auf dem Festland ziemlich populär."

"Ah." sagte Albus und folgte ihm. In diesem Moment kam ihm der letzte Satz vor dem Apparieren wieder wie ein Gongschlag in den Sinn. "Hey." rief er und musste fast rennen um Schritt zu halten. "Wie war das gemeint vorhin? Heissest du etwa Albus?" Der Mann drehte sich um und zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. "Nein. Der zweite Vorname. Ich darf mich vorstellen; mein Name ist Snape - Tobias Severus Snape." Albus blieb ruckartig stehen. Sein Mund stand unvorteilhaft offen. "Aber..." begann er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Aber, du bist doch offiziell tot." "Ja, das denken alle. Und ich finde das gut. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben kann ich machen, was ich will." Damit nahm er die Fortbewegung wieder auf.

Albus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Schließlich war er nun auch ein Aussteiger.

Snape wohnte in einem Backsteingebäude, das früher einmal als eine Art Kulturhaus gedient hatte. Jedenfalls stand das in verwaschenen Buchstaben über der Tür. "KULTURNÍ DŮM" Nach allem was Albus über Severus Snape gehört hatte, schien das ziemlich witzig. Drinnen überwogen große Räume. Einer davon mit Bühne und Bestuhlung, eine Großküche, in der Snape ein ziemlich pfiffiges Labor installiert hatte, aber auch eine Art Wohnung, die Wohl dem Agitatorenoberhaupt gehört hatte. Snape führte ihn herum und zeigte ihm ein Zimmer, das er nutzen konnte. Ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch mit einer vorsintflutlichen Schreibmaschine stand noch in der Ecke und an der Wand einige Bücherregale mit den gesammelten Werken von Marx, Engels und Lenin. Albus säuberte den Raum mit ein paar oft geübten Zauberstab-Bewegungen und fand ihn anschließend ganz nett. Für den Anfang gab ihm Snape eine Matratze und Bettzeug, er versicherte ihm aber, dass sie gleich am Montag in die Stadt fahren würden und echtes Möbel kaufen würden. Wenn er ihn recht verstanden hatte, hatte Snape sogar 'IKEA' geknurrt.

Albus fand sich rechtschaffen müde und ging hinunter, um etwas zu essen zu bekommen. Snape stand in einer Ecke der Großküche und machte Tee. "Ah." sagte er. "Auch Hunger?". "Und wie!" Albus schaute sich um. Die Sitzecke und die Lebensmittelküche war mit einer Stellwand abgetrennt und war dadurch ganz gemütlich. Snape stellte Brot, Käse und Äpfel auf den Tisch und kam dann mit der Teekanne selbst hinzu. Albus ließ sich nicht lange bitten und griff zu. "Alles hier hergestellt." erklärte Snape. "Wir glauben an die Selbstversorgung."

Das interessierte Albus erst an zweiter Stelle. Er saß hier und duzte sich mit dem Mann, den Neville gefürchtet hatte wie den Teufel und den sein Vater und sein Großvater gehasst hatten. Er fand diese Tatsache bemerkenswert. Außerdem erkannte er in der Sprechweise nicht die Erzählungen seines Vaters wieder. Der Snape von Hogwarts hatte immer etwas geschraubt gesprochen. Der hier, wenn er es denn war, sprach wie ein normaler Mensch. Etwas laxer sogar.

"Mich würde interessieren, wie du hierher kommst. Ich meine, die Schlange war doch nicht ohne. Wie überlebt man sowas und wie kriegt man es hin, dass keiner darauf kommt?"

Snape nahm einen langen Schluck Tee und schaute zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster. "Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, zu überleben. Aber man hängt nun mal am Leben. Ich war vorbereitet. Ich hatte über die Jahre immer wieder Gift von Nagini abgezapft und mich damit infiziert. Das war zwar unangenehm aber es erhöhte mit jedem Jahr meine Toleranzschwelle für das Gift. So wie Imker, die ständig von ihren Bienen gestochen werden, die werden mit der Zeit immun. Jedenfalls war die Dosis ihres Bisses für mich ein Klacks. Schwierig war nur der Blutverlust. Ich hatte mir für solche Fälle einen Backenzahn aushöhlen lassen und ein Goldplombe einsetzen lassen. Die war ein Portschlüssel in die Notaufnahme im Krankenhaus von Glasgow. Die Zahnbehandlung hat Mrs. Granger gemacht übrigens, aber die weiß davon nichts mehr." Er grinste. Auf die Idee konnte er auch wirklich stolz sein.

"Da ich nun mal ein halber Muggel bin, hatte ich auch Papiere und eine private Krankenversicherung. Ich war ein knappes halbes Jahr in Behandlung und danach fuhr ich zur Kur. Dort hatte ich Zeit und Muße, über meine Zukunft nachzudenken und ein paar Dinge zu regeln. In der Zeitung stand eine Anzeige über den Verkauf dieser Siedlung und ich schlug zu. Ein gutes Drittel des Areals gehört mir. Hinter diesem Haus habe ich einen recht beachtlichen Kräutergarten und ich mache einen guten Gewinn mit dem Versand von Zaubertrankzutaten. Auf dem kleinen Hügel dort drüben ist meine Eulerei. Ich habe zwei Hauselfen und vier Angestellte. Vor drei Wochen ist mein Lehrling zur Wanderschaft aufgebrochen und du kannst seine Stelle einnehmen. Deine UTZ-Prüfung kannst du am Český institut čarodějnictví machen, dass ist besser als Hogwarts, Dr. Faust hat hier unterrichtet. Ich meine, du kannst polnisch - warum nicht noch tschechisch lernen?"

Albus' akademisches Feuer war wieder entfacht. Hier würde keiner die Nase rümpfen, wenn er etwas testete. Und das ZISCH, wie man es scherzhaft außerhalb Böhmens nannte, war das renommierte Institut in Zentraleuropa.

Seine Frage zur Sprechweise musste er aber noch loswerden. "Ha!" Snape lachte tatsächlich. "Mein Hogwarts-Kauderwelsch erwies sich als unvorteilhaft. Also ging ich zurück auf Start. Ich wurde als Tobias Snape jr. geboren, meine Mutter gab mir außerdem den Namen ihres Lieblingsonkels, für den Fall, das ich mal Zauberer würde. Bevor ich Hogwarts mit seinen schwierigen sozialen Beziehungen besuchte, redete ich wie mein Vater und seine Kumpels. Mit schwerem Dialekt. Den Dialekt ließ ich nun weg und übernahm nur die Sprechweise wieder. Damit fiel ich nicht mehr so auf und kam gut mit den anderen Menschen zurecht. Es fiel mir auch nicht unbedingt schwer, mich von diesem seltsamen Gehabe zu trennen. Letztendlich war es ja irgendwie - kindisch."


	4. Kapitel 4 Ein leerer Stuhl

4. Ein leerer Stuhl

Harry Potter apparierte nach getaner Arbeit in Wales im Empfangszimmer seines Hauses. Er legte seinen Mantel ab, befreite sich von den schweren Stiefeln und schlüpfte in bequeme Pantoffeln. Als er die Tür öffnete, um in die Küche zu gehen, legte sich eine schwere Vorahnung auf ihn. Es war unheimlich still im Haus.

"Hallo?" rief er. Nichts rührte sich. Er setzte seinen Weg fort und begann Tee zu kochen, als er plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, nach dem Gefangenen zu sehen. Er rannte fast in den Keller und unten angekommen, sah er es sofort. Die Tür war offen, der Gefangene war weg. Sofort schickte er seinen Patronus zu Ron und Hermine und begann umgehend mit der Spurensicherung.

Nach zwei Stunden gaben sie müde auf. "Wie ist er nur herausgekommen. Er war betäubt und die Tür war mit einem Muggel-Spezialschloss gesichert." stöhnte Ron. "Irgendwer muss ihm geholfen haben." mutmaßte Hermine. "Wer soll das denn gewesen sein?" klagte Harry. Inzwischen waren James und Lily eingetroffen und Ginny kam gerade aus dem Empfangszimmer. "Was ist?" fragte sie atemlos. "Der Gefangene ist entwischt." erklärte Hermine ruhig. "Wir verfolgen gerade die Spuren."

"Wo ist Albus?" fragte Ginny beklommen. Sie schauten sich an. "WO ist ALBUS?" schrie Ginny nun am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. "Ich schau oben nach." sagte James schnell und verschwand. "Kein Albus!" rief er als er wieder herunterkam. Harry schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Nein." stöhnte er.

Später sassen sie am großen Tisch und schwiegen. Keiner rührte die Sandwiches an, selten nippte einer am Tee. "Was kommt als Nächstes?" fragte Ron schließlich. "Wir durchkämmen den Wald. Und wir alarmieren die Auroren. Irgend jemand muss etwas gesehen haben."

Ginny schwieg. Dann sagte sie plötzlich tonlos: "Wir haben ihm Unrecht getan. Wir hätten mehr mit ihm reden sollen. Nun - ist es zu spät." Sie weinte lautlos. Harry nahm sie in den Arm. "Wir finden ihn. Das schwör' ich dir."


	5. Kapitel 5 Das System Snape

5. Das System Snape

Nachts lag Albus auf seiner Matratze und betrachtete den Mond über den Baumwipfeln. Er fühlte sich völlig mit sich im Reinen und konnte den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten. Er würde brauen!

Allerdings hatte er sich darin gründlich geirrt. Snape hatte an den Anfang seiner Ausbildung das Fach soziale Kompetenz gesetzt. Er schickte ihn in der Siedlung umher und ließ ihn an allen möglichen Projekten teilhaben. "Es ist ganz einfach, pack mit an, wo du jemand hart arbeiten siehst. Da lernst du allerhand." So half Albus, das Schwimmbad aus den frühen Sechzigern zu reparieren, er erntete gefühlte dreißig Tonnen Hanf (wofür fragte er lieber nicht) und er lernte ganz nebenbei alle Einwohner der kleinen Kommune kennen.

Er kam mit den Jungen, die aus verschiedenen Ländern stammten, gut zurecht. Die harte Arbeit machte ihm nichts aus und der Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft tat seinem Akademikerkörper gut. Das sich etwas grundlegendes veränderte, spürte er zunächst nicht. Allerdings ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, dass er die gebräunten, schweißbedeckten Körper einiger Kameraden länger als nötig betrachtete. Und es kam noch etwas dazu; er träumte von ihnen. Der Sommer war ungewöhnlich heiß und in der schwülen Atmosphäre seines Zimmers gediehen die Phantasien prächtig.

Er träumte oft von Fabó, einem Ungarn, der vor wenigen Tagen erst angekommen war. Er war groß, dunkel und hatte eine wilde Mähne und ein leicht arrogantes Auftreten. Fabó hatte gerade sein Studium der Arithmantik geschmissen und hatte Esztergom verlassen, weil er die Avancen der dortigen Hexen nicht mehr ertragen hatte. Behauptete er zumindest. "Er ist zu faul zum Studieren." meinte Snape trocken, als die Sprache darauf kam. Fabó arbeitete jedenfalls hartnäckig am Schwimmbad mit. Albus betrachtete ihn heimlich und phantasierte über die dichtbehaarte Brust, aus der die Brustwarzen wie zwei böse Augen hervorzustarren schienen.

Der Ungar bemerkte seine Blicke und zwinkerte ihm oft zu. Dann wich Albus aus und beschäftigte sich anderswo. Die Einweihung des Schwimmbades war eine gute Gelegenheit für ein Fest. Der schweigsame Horst brachte eine Wagenladung mit Lebensmitteln aus der Stadt, unter anderem einen jungen Ochsen zum Grillen. Die Frauen machte Salate, Snape braute zur Abwechslung Bier und brannte einen guten Schnaps, Albus half beim Holzsammeln. Dabei blieb es nicht aus, dass er Fabó im Wald traf. Der rassige Magyare war wieder einmal ohne Hemd unterwegs und der Schweiß troff ihm über den Rücken. "Hey, Engländer!" sagte er lässig, als er Albus gewahrte. Albus nickte höflich und setzte seine Arbeit fort. "Heute abend, Engländer, wirst du mit mir trinken?" Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Yeah," sagte er, "sicher werden wir was trinken." Fabó grinste und zeigte 'Daumen hoch'.

Das Fest wurde ein voller Erfolg. Baden und essen, trinken, musizieren - alles war dabei. Hinter einem großen Holzstapel traf Albus auf Fabó. Der Ungar war schon leicht beschwipst und er bot auch Albus noch einen Schluck aus seiner Slibowitz-Flasche an. Albus trank und schüttelte sich. Der Ungar lachte und plötzlich spürte Albus die feuchten Lippen von Fabó auf seinen. Ihm wurde schwindlig, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Es dämmerte ihm, dass er vermutlich Männer einfach anziehender fand als Frauen. Je später es wurde und je öfter er Fabò küsste, desto egaler war ihm das. Nebenan sprangen die Männer über das herunterbrennende Feuer.

Am anderen Tag war Fabó fort. Enttäuscht fragte Albus alle, die etwas wissen konnten und erfuhr, dass der schweigsame Horst den Ungarn im Morgengrauen zur deutschen Grenze gebracht hatte. Er wollte seine Wanderschaft fortsetzen hieß es.

Regenwetter hieß lernen für die UTZ-Prüfungen. Selbst eine Wahrsage-Lehrerin hatte Snape für ihn gefunden. Die rehäugige, grazile Person hieß Libuše und stammte aus Prag. Jedenfalls konnte er mit ihrer Hilfe die Prinzipien der Wahrsagekunst einigermaßen verinnerlichen. Snape generierte jede Menge Pläne für die wichtigsten UTZ-Fächer und übernahm auch den Kontakt mit dem ZISCH. Zwei Jahre vergingen wie im Fluge und schließlich hatte Albus sein Zeugnis in der Hand. Er bedauerte sehr, dass er es nicht Tante Hermine zeigen konnte, hatte er doch nicht nur zwei UTZe mehr als sie, nein er hatte sie auch ein ganzes Jahr früher abgelegt!

Freitags fuhren sie gemeinsam mit einem schweigsamen Deutschen namens Horst zum Markt in die nahegelegene Kleinstadt. Snape kannte dort Hinz und Kunz und hatte einen kleinen Marktstand für seine Salben und Öle.

Nachdem er seine UTZ-Urkunde erhalten hatte, begann die Lehrzeit bei Snape. Albus sägte, rebelte, schälte und köchelte Pflanzen, Tiere und Mineralien, von denen er bisher noch nie gehört hatte. Sein polnischer Professor hatte ihm schon viel beigebracht und das kam ihm nun zugute.

Snape war außerdienstlich ja recht umgänglich, aber bei Zaubertränken verstand er keinen Spaß. Er konnte sich schrecklich aufregen, wenn Albus doch mal etwas daneben ging.

Eines Tages kam Albus an einem halbblinden Spiegel im Theaterraum vorbei.

Er sah sich selbst und erkannte sich kaum wieder. Sein Haar war schulterlang, seine Augen wirkten riesengroß und sein Gesicht hatte alle kindlichen Rundungen verloren. Er sah einen jungen Mann, der recht zielstrebig in die Welt schaute.

An diesem Abend erklärte ihm Snape, dass er ihm fast nichts mehr beibringen könne. "Vielleicht solltest du auch auf Wanderschaft gehen." bemerkte er. "Da könntest du allerhand aufschnappen. Und es wäre an der Zeit, Good old England wieder einmal zu besuchen." Albus war zuerst nicht begeistert.

Am folgenden Montag ließ ihn Snape eine kleine Menge Felix Felicis brauen. Er verfolgte mit Argusaugen jede Stufe der Zaubertranks und machte sich Notizen. Er füllte die Flüssigkeit in kleine Phiolen und stellte sie auf den Tisch am Fenster.

"Gut." sagte er trocken. "Nun noch Vertiaserum." Albus stöhnte leise und machte sich an die Arbeit. "Sehr nett." war Snapes Kommentar. "NETT?" motzte Albus. "Ja, ganz nett." wiederholte Snape. "Nun noch - mh - tja - Enervate-Spray." grinste er.

Albus konnte das schon bald im Schlaf. Er füllte das Spray auf alte Kartuschen, die er in der Stadt gesammelt hatte. "Fein." sagte Snape."Gehen wir zu Abend essen."

Albus folgte ihm verwirrt nach oben. Was sollte das? Sein Meister ließ ihn nicht lange im Dunkeln. Die Hauselfen hatten ein Festmahl bereitet und den Tisch wie für ein Edeldinner gedeckt. Wein funkelte in den Gläsern, Braten stand da und exotische Früchte. "Wow" meinte Albus.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Prüfung." sagte Snape. "Hier ist die Urkunde." Und tatsächlich, jetzt war Albus Geselle. Nach zwei Jahren Wanderschaft würde er die Meisterprüfung ablegen können.


	6. Kapitel 6 Abschied

6. Abschied

"Das ist alchimistisch eigentlich unmöglich." waren Severus' letzte Worte, bevor der Kessel mit einem lauten *RUMMS* explodierte.

Später sassen sie beide in Decken gewickelt auf der Gartenbank von Rosička Bergmanova, einer knackigen Mittvierzigerin, die eine Herbal Farm betrieb. Snape schwieg verbissen, man konnte sein Gebiss mahlen sehen. Albus kroch tiefer in die Decke. Rosička brachte ihnen Tee mit Baldriantropfen. "Is nich schlimm. Schade um das scheene Haus." sagte sie in ihrem liebenswürdigen Akzent. Snape seufzte nur und blickte auf die rauchende Ruine. Er war in seinem Berufsstolz beleidigt worden.

"Ich denke, ich werde nun doch mal die Wanderschaft beginnen." begann Albus zaghaft, denn er war an dem Unglück nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen. Snape schnaufte nur und ging dann zu Bett. Sie waren einstweilig bei Rosička untergekommen. Sie lebte allein und hatte ein schönes altes Forsthaus in Beschlag genommen.

Am anderen Morgen hatte Snape sich weitgehend erholt. Er machte Pläne, den alten Schafstall zum Labor umzubauen. Albus erwischte ihn ein paarmal, wie er Rosička heimlich anhimmelte. Das beruhigte ihn sehr.

Zwei Tage später hatte er sein Bündel geschnürt. Sie standen vor dem Haus und warteten auf den schweigsamen Horst. "Tja." sagte Snape unsicher. Er holte ein paar Phiolen hervor. "Hier als Andenken. Veritaserum, Felix Felicis und Vielsafttrank und diese Münze hier. Wenn du sie mit dem Zauberstab antippst und meinen Namen rufst komme ich zu Hilfe. Falls du das jemals brauchst." Er schüttelte ihm die Hand und ging schnell ins Haus.

Albus lächelte. Er kletterte in das Auto und winkte Rosička zum Abschied. Er hauchte an die Scheibe und schrieb: "Pass auf ihn auf!" . Sie nickte und grinste. Dann fuhren sie los.

"_Epischer Zaubertrankunfall in Tschechien." _

las Hermine laut aus dem Propheten vor. Sie kicherte. "Da haben ein paar Hobby-Alchimisten tatsächlich einen neuen Sprengstoff erfunden. Allerdings ging das Gebäude dabei zu Bruch und ihre Haare färbten sich messing-gelb."

Sie las laut weiter:

"_Der Zaubertrankbrauer und sein Gehilfe waren entsetzt, als sie die Farbe ihrer Haare im Spiegel sahen. Das Gebäude ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Allerdings soll die Forschung nach unbestätigten Angaben eine Jahrhundertentdeckung sein. Das Ministerium für Magie in Prag war zu keinem Statement zu bewegen. Man munkelt, dass das Ergebnis nahe am legendären Stein der Weisen gewesen sein soll. Der Zaubertrankbrauer stand für eine Stellungnahme nicht zur Verfügung. Es soll sich um einen Ausländer handeln."_

Neville, der mit am Tisch saß lachte. "Snape würde sofort alle pulverisieren, die sich im Umkreis von 1000 Metern aufgehalten haben. Mann oh Mann. Vielleicht war es ja auch Versicherungsbetrug."

"Glaube kaum, dass diese Kaschemme versichert war." meinte Ron und zeigte auf das Bild der Ruine. "Eventuell ein Flashmob." Harry grinste. Ron hatte die Muggelwelt für sich entdeckt und erwies sich als wahrer Sohn seines Vaters. Hermine verzweifelte oft an den neuen tollen Geräten, die ihr Mann anschaffte. Glücklicherweise funktionierten die meisten nicht in magischen Heimen.

Unterdessen reiste Albus von Land zu Land und sog weiteres Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm. Er blieb eine Weile in Italien, in Spanien und kam schließlich nach Paris.

Beim durchsuchen der Stellenanzeigen in der Gazette "La sorcellerie aujourd'hui" sah er plötzlich ein Foto seiner Familie. Sein Vater hatte graue Schläfen bekommen, seine Mutter etliche Kilo zugelegt und seine Geschwister waren ernsthafte junge Leute geworden. Nur die wilde Mähne seiner Schwester erinnerte noch an das alberene junge Ding, das unbedingt in einer Band spielen wollte. Er bekam Heimweh. Heftiges Heimweh.

Und da sah er die Anzeige:

**Hogwarts heuert!**

Suchen zum nächsten Semester einen Hilfslehrer für Zaubertränke!

Gute Bezahlung, hervorragende Lebensbedingungen + Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten.

Wir erwarten: Exzellente Zeugnisse + Berufserfahrung sowie einwandfreies Führungszeugnis. Bewerbungen senden Sie bitte per Eule an Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst, Schottland, zu Händen Prof. Slughorn

Wunderbar! Er würde sich da bewerben. Und um sicherzustellen, dass es auch wirklich klappte, ließ er einen Tropfen Felix Felicis auf seine Zunge gleiten. Dann setzte er seine Bewerbung auf. Natürlich nicht unter seinem richtigen Namen, sondern unter seinem Nom de Guerre, Pavel Bergman.

Schon drei Tage später, als er in einem Straßencafé dem Nichtstun frönte, erhielt er Antwort. Slughorn schrieb, dass er ihn gerne vorher prüfen möchte und er solle sich doch möglichst in England zur Verfügung halten. Albus brach sofort seine Zelte in Paris ab und reiste nach England. Er stieg in Manchester aus dem Flugzeug und fuhr mit dem Zug weiter nach Schottland. In Fort William nahm er ein Zimmer und schickte eine Eule an Slughorn, dass er nun zur Verfügung stände.

Vorher gönnte er sich eine große Portion Fish and Chips und fühlte sich bereits wieder heimisch. Seine noch immer messinggelben Haare ließ er sich beim Frisör raspelkurz scheren und kaufte sich eine Basecap, um den Rest auch noch zu verschleiern.

Bis zum Semesterbeginn in Hogwarts waren noch reichlich 6 Monate mit Tätigkeit zu füllen, also begann er sich umzusehen. Die Zauberergemeinde in und um Fort William war aber sehr misstrauisch, so dass er nach einer reichlichen Woche noch immer kein Angebot hatte. Da erreichte ihn Slughorns Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch. Hoffnungsvoll apparierte er nach Hogsmeade.

Das Schloss hatte sich seit seinem kurzen Gastspiel damals nicht verändert. Es blickte noch immer düster und verboten auf die Ankömmlinge. Er meldete sich bei einem herumlungernden Präfekt an und wurde in ein kleines Klassenzimmer geführt. Dort hockten noch drei Bewerber, die er auf den ersten Blick nicht als Bedrohung seiner Anstellung einstufte. Er grüßte höflich und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl am Fenster nieder.

Slughorn war ein betagter, behäbiger Mann, dem man ansah, dass er sich nach seiner Pensionierung sehnte. Er ließ einen Schüler ein paar Kessel aufstellen und eine bunte Mischung an Zaubertrankzutaten auf den Tischen verteilen. "So." sagte er jovial und rieb sich die fleischigen Hände. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Er konsultierte die Liste der Bewerber und begann mit: "Gutzendorf, Emil!".

Der Gerufene, ein großgewachsener blonder Schweizer, erhob sich und begann den gewünschten Zaubertrank zuzubereiten. Wie allgemein üblich, erklärte er seine Arbeitsschritte mit den entsprechenden Fachbegriffen. Albus schmunzelte. Die beiden anderen Bewerber, ein Hogwarts-Zögling namens Joseph Davies und ein Russe namens Wladimir Kotschenko, mussten gegeneinander antreten und bereiteten einen Schlaftrunk der zweiten Kategorie. Albus sah heimlich auf die Uhr. Bereits zwei Stunden waren vergangen.

Der Schweizer hatte derweil einen groben Fehler gemacht und schied aus. Dem Hogwarts-Schüler ging es nicht besser. Dann war er dran. "Bergman, Pavel!". Ihn führt Slughorn zu drei abgedeckten Kesseln und ließ ihn die darin enthaltenen Zaubertränke bestimmen. Das war nicht schwer. Veritaserum, Vielsafttrank und BINGO! Felix Felicis. Albus konnte sogar das Alter der Tränke bestimmen und fand beim Veritaserum einen kleinen Fehler allein durch den Geruch. Slughorn war beeindruckt.

Kotschenko hatte inzwischen den Schlaftrunk sauber beendet. Nun musste er die drei Tränke bestimmen, während Albus einen Antifiebertrank herstellte. Das gelang ohne Zwischenfälle, der Russe machte allerdings einen Fehler beim Felix Felicis. Slughorn wiegte seinen massigen Kopf hin und her. "Gut." sagte er schließlich. "Sie bekommen Bescheid. Es sollte nicht länger als drei Tage dauern."

Damit entließ er seine Bewerber und schlurfte zurück in sein Büro. Die Jungs atmeten auf und machten, dass sie davon kamen. Auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss kam Albus an einem schwarzen Brett vorbei. Interessehalber las er die Anzeigen. Einen Zettel nahm er mit.

Darauf stand:

_Gehilfe gesucht! Landwirtschaftlicher Betrieb sucht Zaubertrankbrauer für die Aufbautränke für Abraxan-Pferde." _


	7. Kapitel 7 Das Gut Malfoy

7. Das Gut Malfoy

Unter der Anzeige stand eine Adresse in Wilthshire. Das klang ganz interessant. Er überlegte nicht lange und apparierte in die Nähe der Adresse. Es war eine friedliche, grüne Landschaft - in der Nähe konnte man ein kleines Dorf erblicken, dessen Häuser sich um die Kirche scharten wie Hühnchen um die Glucke. Die Wiesen waren voller Löwenzahn und Margeriten. Er schaute sich um und suchte ein Anzeichen des Landwirtschaftsbetriebes. Tatsächlich, kaum fünfhundert Meter entfernt erhob sich eine Mauer, hinter der man Gebäude erkennen konnte. Während er noch taxierend in diese Richtung blickte, kam eine kleine Schafherde heran, die von einem jungen Mädchen getrieben wurde.

"Hallo." sagte sie und blieb stehen. "Suchst du die Farm?". Albus grüßte ebenfalls und nickte. "Ich möchte ihnen meine Dienste anbieten. Für die Pferde." Er unterließ den Hinweis auf die Abraxan, weil er noch nicht wusste, ob das Mädchen eine Hexe war oder nicht. Man sah es ihr jedenfalls nicht an. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar, honigfarbige Augen und sah gesund aus, wie eben jemand, der die meiste Zeit an der frischen Luft arbeitet. Sie war nicht schön im eigentlichen Sinne, aber erfrischend natürlich.

"Ich bringe dich hin." sagte sie. "Ich muss die Schafe ohnehin zum Scheren bringen und Mr. Malfoy sollte jetzt im Büro sein." Albus nahm diesen Vorschlag dankend an und folgte Roxanne, so hieß sie, zum Haupthaus.

Das Büro befand sich in einem Flachbau, der offensichtlich erst kürzlich errichtet worden war. Draco Malfoy sass hinter einem großen Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Ordner. Der Raum war spartanisch eingerichtet, einige Regale mit noch mehr Ordnern, ein Panzerschrank und ein Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen. Als Albus eintrat sah Malfoy hoch. "Hallo." begann Albus, "Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht. Ihre Anzeige hat mein Interesse geweckt. Mein Name ist Pavel Bergman, ich habe gerade mein Examen abgelegt." Er schob seine Referenzen über den Tisch.

Malfoy sah ganz anders aus, als es sich Albus vorgestellt hatte. Natürlich kannte er die Familie, er hatte zu oft von ihnen gehört. Der Sohn von Draco Malfoy hatte mit ihm in Hogwarts angefangen, aber er war in einem anderen Schlafsaal gewesen und Albus hatte nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Draco trug teure Lederstiefel, aber eine Cordhose aus dem Discounter, ein grünes Leinenhemd und eine Lederweste mit Slytherin-Wappen. Er las ruhig die Dokumente durch und sagte dann: "Sie werden sich wundern, ich habe bereits von Ihnen gehört. Mein alter Lehrer, Horace Slughorn, informierte mich über ihre Auswahlprüfung neulich. Ich war schon drauf und dran, nach Ihnen zu suchen. Die Stelle ist zeitlich begrenzt, aber das dürfte Ihnen ja entgegenkommen."

Albus lächelte. Das lief ja wie geschmiert. "Ich würde gerne mit Ihren Pferden arbeiten." sagte er. "Das wäre eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Draco nickte. "Ich zahle 10 Galleonen die Woche, Kost und Logis sind frei und bei jedem Sieg eines meiner Pferde gibt es einen Bonus von 150 Galleonen." Das klang fair.

"Allerdings wird sich die Arbeit nicht auf das Brauen beschränken, denn ich erwarte, dass hier jeder mit anpackt."

"Damit habe ich kein Problem." antwortete Albus. "Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt meinen Verwalter rufen, der wird Ihnen das Cottage zeigen. Morgen können Sie anfangen." Draco lächelte gewinnend und betätigte eine Glocke. "Mr. Goyle ist Roxannes Vater, er kümmert sich um den Pferdebetrieb."

Mr. Goyle war ein großgewachsener, kahlköpfiger Mann, der irgendwie bedrückt wirkte. Als Draco ihm Albus vorstellte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Roxanne hat von Ihnen gesprochen. Ich zeig' dann mal die Unterkunft."

Das Cottage war etwas abseits von den Hauptgebäuden, was Albus sehr gefiel. Es gab keinen elektrischen Strom und auch die Wasserversorgung war eher rustikal. Ein Wassertrog plätscherte fröhlich vor der Haustür. Goyle öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten. Es war nicht groß, aber sauber und gemütlich.

"Wir essen in zwei Stunden." meinte Goyle noch. "Komm doch einfach vorbei. Es ist das grüne Haus da drüben." Albus bedankte sich und versprach pünktlich zu sein.

Er sah sich um. "So lässt es sich leben." sagte er. Vor dem Abendbrot verstaute er sein Gepäck und besuchte den Laden im Dorf. Er kaufte ein paar Kleinigkeiten und zwei Flaschen Wein für den Besuch bei den Goyles.

Mr. und Mrs. Goyle bewohnten ein hübsches kleines Haus mit einem wunderschönen Garten. Albus überreichte Blumen und Wein zur Begrüßung und wurde neben Roxanne gesetzt. Die Unterhaltung war locker und drehte sich hauptsächlich um die Farm und um Roxannes Studium der Tiermedizin. Sie war in keiner Weise traurig, dass sie Squib war. Man merkte Gregory Goyle an, dass er sehr stolz auf seine Tochter war.

"Ich habe noch einen Gehilfen, den Ernie Macmillan und einen Hauself namens Willi. Zusammen kümmern wir uns künftig um die Abraxen. Wir haben - ohne jetzt prahlen zu wollen - die schönsten Tiere der ganzen Insel."

"Ich freue mich drauf." sagte Albus zum Abschied. Er apparierte vor sein Cottage und saß noch lange vor dem Haus auf einer Bank. Es war ein milder Abend voller Sterne. Er seufzte und nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag sofort an Snape zu schreiben. Der musste das alles erfahren!

So begann er seine Karriere in der Abraxan-Zucht. Morgens gegen vier Uhr weckte ihn das leise Geblöke der Schafe, die von Roxanne auf die Weide gebracht wurden. Er wusch sich meist an der Pumpe und braute einen starken Kaffee. So gerüstet apparierte er hinunter zur Farm. Dort frühstückte er mit Goyle und Ernie und begann dann kurz nach fünf mit dem Brauen. Malfoy hatte insgesamt sieben Abraxen, davon drei verheißungsvolle Fohlen. Für diese kleinen Racker braute er Aufbautränke, für den Hengst potenzfördernde Tropfen und für die Stuten Vitamintränke. Die beiden Rennpferde bekamen außerdem Muskelaufbaupräparate. Am Nachmittag half er, die Tiere von der Weide zu holen. Das liebte er besonders, da sie die letzten hundert Meter flogen. Er begann den geregelten Ablauf zu lieben, da er das schon ewig nicht mehr gekannt hatte.

Draco Malfoy war oft bei den Pferden, er ritt morgens eine Stunde aus und beteiligte sich auch am Abend an der Arbeit. Goyle vermutete, dass er sein Hobby mehr liebte als seine eigentliche Arbeit. "Hat viel geschuftet, der Draco." pflegte er zu sagen. Das Vermögen der Malfoys, so erfuhr Albus, war nach dem Krieg eingezogen worden und der größte Teil war als Reparationszahlung an das Ministerium für Magie geflossen. Immerhin hatten sie die Ländereien und das Manor zurückbekommen. "Draco hat das Manor verkauft und für seine Eltern ein hübsches Landhaus gekauft. Direkt am Fluss, nicht mehr so imposant, aber sehr hübsch." erzählte Goyle, während sie den Stall säuberten. Goyle gefiel es, dass der Junge sich für keine Arbeit zu schade war. Und außerdem quatschte er gerne. Und Albus (Pavel) hörte ihm gerne zu. "Es was eine große Überraschung, als er Astoria Greengrass heiratete. Er war ewig mit Pansy zusammen, weißt du? Aber nach dem Krieg wurde alles anders. Pansy zog sich von uns zurück und verschwand schließlich im Ausland. Das letzte, was man von ihr hörte, war ihre Heirat mit einem stinkreichen Muggel."

"Und dieser - Potter - was ist eigentlich aus dem geworden?" fragte Albus. "Oh, der hat auch kein richtiges Glück gehabt. Ist aus dem Aurorenkorps ausgeschieden und schreibt jetzt Bücher. Ratgeber für die Selbstverteidigung und so'n Zeug. Sein jüngster Sohn ist verschollen. Das hat ihn schwer getroffen. Seine Ehe soll auch nicht mehr so laufen. Na ja, ich höre ja nicht so viel von ihm, wir waren nicht so enge."

Niemals würde er das erste Rennen vergessen, Draco nahm ihn in seinem Porsche Cayenne mit. Die Stute Moira, die für Malfoy startete, war ein Mischling aus Abraxan und Aethonan, mit langer palominofarbener Mähne und dunkelbraunem Fell.

Die Tribünen waren voll mit erwartungsfrohen Hexen und Zauberern aus allen möglichen Ländern. Die Abraxen schnauften nervös, die Luft schien zu vibrieren. Dann hörte man den Startschuss und die Pferde galoppierten los. Dracos Pferd lag auf dem dritten Platz, als sie sich für den letzten 100-Meter-Sprint in die Luft erhoben. Von da an holte Moira, die beste Stute der Malfoys, auf. Draco sprang auf und Albus tat es ihm gleich. Sie brüllten wie zwei Wahnsinnige. Moira gewann. Sie rannten hinunter zum Zieleinlauf.

Dort sah er ihn zum ersten Mal. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Er war der Jockey gewesen und stieg eben vom Pferd. Er tätschelte Moira am Hals und nahm den Helm ab. Sein langes platinblondes Haar fiel über eine Schultern, seine Wangen waren rot vom Wind - Albus starrte für einen Moment ungläubig, dann wandte er seine Augen ab. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Schönes gesehen. Er hatte den Jungen vor einigen Jahren in Hogwarts gesehen, da war er eher ein hässliches Entlein gewesen. Sie hatten nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, er war in einem anderen Schlafsaal und dann bald wieder weg, aber nun war er einfach hingerissen.

Draco tätschelte das Pferd und schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. Dann stellte er ihm Albus vor. Scorpius lächelte verhalten. Sie unterhielten sich über Moira. Albus hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, was sonst noch geredet wurde. Er sah Scorpius und hörte seine Stimme, aber er konnte keine Worte ausmachen. Er war in einen süßen Nebel gehüllt, der alles andere verschluckte.

Von da an war nichts mehr wie vorher. Zunächst wechselten sie noch einige Worte auf der Siegerparty. Dann sahen sie sich tagelang nicht. Albus zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie er sich Scorpius nähern konnte. Und schließlich horchte er wieder einmal Goyle aus.

Er erzählte nicht allzu viel, aber bald konnte er sich mit Scorpius selber unterhalten. Er kam regelmäßig am Morgen, um mit Moira zu trainieren. Das Derby war nicht mehr fern. Kaum merklich verschoben sich die Gespräche von den Pferden zu privaten Dingen. Sie gingen zusammen fischen. Sie besuchten die Großeltern von Scorpius und Albus hatte für einen Moment Angst, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn erkennen würde. Aber das war nicht der Fall.

Am andern Morgen trafen sie sich wieder am Fluss und dort küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal. "Ach!" sagte Scorpius mit trauerumflorter Stimme, "wenn wir nur immer so zusammen sein könnten. Vater will, dass ich mich baldmöglichst verlobe. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es nur ein Gewinner sein darf. Hättest du nur einen Abraxan und könntest gegen mich antreten. Wenn du gewinnst, dann würde ich die Erlaubnis erhalten, um dich zu werben."

Das war in der Tat ein Problem. Die Malfoys waren streng traditionell und er würde sich schnellstens etwas ausdenken müssen. Er lag lange wach und grübelte nach einer Lösung.


	8. Kapitel 8 Stormdrinker

8. Stormdrinker

Die Lösung sass in Form von Asmodeus am anderen Tag auf seinem Wassertrog. Der Rabe blinzelte verschlagen und hielt ihm einen Brief hin. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Snape! Natürlich! Der würde Rat wissen. Er fütterte Asmodeus und öffnete den Brief.

Snapes Ton war geradezu fröhlich; er schrieb über sein neues Labor und die Kräuterfarm, über die Kommune und allerlei andere Sachen. Albus grinste, zwischen den Zeilen las er etwas anderes: Snape war verliebt.

In einem Nebensatz erklärte Severus, dass er von nun an im Forsthaus wohnte und den Export der Zaubertrankkräuter übernehmen würde. 'Sonst wird das ja nichts.' Außerdem sei der Markt in der Kleinstadt nun zu winzig für so ein Unternehmen und er würde sogar an Longbottom nach Hogwarts liefern. Unter Rosičkas Namen, versteht sich. "Ja klar." sagte Albus laut. Asmodeus sah ihn fragend an. "Ruh' dich aus, alter Junge. Ich schreib derweil eine Antwort."

Er überlegte es sich jedoch anders. Er zog die magische Münze hervor, rieb sie und flüsterte: "Snape?".

"Ich nehme an, es ist dringend." sagte darauf eine wohlbekannte Stimme und Snape materialisierte sich auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke. "Ja!" rief Albus. Er hätte Snape am liebsten umarmt, er wusste aber, dass dieser das nicht mochte. Deshalb erzählte er in kurzen, wirren Worten, was ihn zu dieser drastischen Maßnahme geführt hatte.

Snape lauschte den Ausführungen interessiert und grunzte hin und wieder Zustimmung oder Ablehnung, dann lehnte er sich zurück und dachte nach.

Derweil machte Albus Tee und kramte ein paar Plätzchen von Mrs. Goyle hervor. Severus benagte eins davon, nickte anerkennend und erklärte seinen Plan. "Natürlich musst du trainieren. Da kommst du nicht drum herum. Vorzugsweise nachts. Oder - wenn hierzulande Nacht ist. Wozu kann man apparieren? Ein Pferd besorge ich. Sei morgen nacht kurz nach zwölf an der Lichtung etwa zwei Meilen von hier. Da steht ein großer Findling. Da wartest du auf mich." Snape griff sich eine Handvoll Kekse und verschwand lautlos wie er gekommen war.

Albus blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück und legte sich bald zum Schlafen nieder.

Er konnte den Anbruch der Nacht kaum noch erwarten und machte sich schon kurz nach elf auf den Weg. Den Findling fand er ohne Schwierigkeiten. Er setzte sich und wartete.

Snape erschien lautlos und drückte ihm ohne großes Getue einen Portschlüssel in die Hand. Kurze Zeit später standen sie am Fuße eines Berges und vor ihnen breitete sich endlose Steppe aus. "Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?" fragte Albus beklommen. "Mongolei." erwiderte Snape kurz und holte eine Signalpfeife aus der Tasche. Ein beinahe unerträglicher hoher Ton durchschnitt die Stille.

Das Rauschen, welches dem Signal folgte, war mehr als unheimlich. Ein junger Mongole flog auf einem Abraxan heran und hielt einen weiteren am Zügel.

"Guten Tag." grüßte der Junge in perfektem Englisch. "Ich bringe das Pferd."

Albus machte große Augen. Der Abraxan war klein, stämmig und grau wie ein Sommergewitter. Seine Mähne jedoch war so blond wie Malfoys Haar. Die Augen des Tieres verrieten Leidenschaft und Intelligenz. Ungeduldig scharrte es mit den Hufen.

"Stormdrinker ist sein Name. Er ist der Beste aus unserer Zucht." "Danke Bataar." sagte Snape. Der Junge nickte und flog davon. Snape drehte sich um. "Naa?" sagte er beifallheischend. Albus erwachte aus seiner Starre. "Er ist großartig!" rief er und tätschelte Stormdrinker den Hals. "Auf, lass uns trainieren!".

Von da an trainierte er jede Nachte, meist mit Bataar an seiner Seite. Snape kam von Zeit zu Zeit hinzu und nickte anerkennend, als die Rundenzeiten ausgerufen wurden. "Ich denke, du hast eine echte Chance." murmelte er.

Die einschlägigen Presseprodukte wie Quibbler, TeenWitch und Tagesprophet waren voll von Berichten zum bevorstehenden Derby. Die Pferderennen hatten Quidditch auf der Beliebtheitsskale beinahe eingeholt. Natürlich wurde auch über die bevorstehenden Bälle zum Abschluss der Rennsaison spekuliert. Narcissa Malfoy hatte extra dafür eine neue Modelinie kreiert. Einige Zeichnungen davon hatten schon den Weg in den Tagesprophet gefunden. Als Sensation wurde gewertet, dass sich Mrs. Ginevra Potter ein Kleid von Narcissa Malfoy hatte entwerfen lassen. Mit atemloser Spannung erwartete die Modekolumne des Tagespropheten - speziell die Redakteurin Lavender Brown-Bletchley - den ersten Blick auf die Kreation.

Auch auf dem Malfoy-Gut herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Moira bekam eine Spezialbehandlung, abgestimmte Diät und natürlich Schönheitspflege. Albus hatte mit dem Brauen und den anderen Arbeiten alle Hände voll zu tun. Abends gegen neun kam er nach Haus, schlief ein paar Stunden und nahm dann den Portschlüssel zum Trainingsplatz am Kerulen-Fluss. Nur durch gezielte Aufpäppeltränke gelang es ihm, wach und konzentriert zu bleiben.

Der Gedanke an Scorpius verlieh ihm zusätzlich Flügel. Bataars Vater, dem Stormdrinker gehörte, hatte Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy angedeutet. Alles in allem blickte Albus hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft.

Der Tag des großen Rennens kam schneller als befürchtet. Albus fühlte sich in keiner Weise fit für den Sieg. Stormdrinker jedoch strotzte vor Kraft und Schnelligkeit. Mit Scorpius als Jockey wäre er unschlagbar. So dachte Albus besorgt während er Bataar beim Aufhübschen des Pferdes half.

Dann gab es vorerst nichts mehr zu tun. Albus saß auf der kleinen Mauer, die die Rennstrecke begrenzte und beobachtete den Einmarsch der Zuschauer. Roger Davies, der Sportbeauftragte des Ministeriums mit seiner Frau Cho Chang, Almathea Fudge, die Witwe des ehemaligen Ministers, Kingsley Shacklebolt, der aktuelle Minister und schließlich - die Potters. Er sah seine kleine Schwester mit Zabini im Schlepptau, James in einem weißen sportlichen Anzug und stylischer Sonnenbrille, Harry Potter in geduckter Haltung und Ginevra - in dem aparten Kleid von Narcissa Malfoy. Er nahm das alles in sich auf. Gern hätte er seinem Vater die Sorgen abgenommen, die an ihm zu fressen schienen. Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Das spürte er.

Schließlich sah er Snape. Der machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu tarnen. Er schritt hochaufgerichtet mit Rosička durch das Tor. Ja, er grüßte sogar lässig in Albus' Richtung. Dieser grinste zurück. Dann machte er, dass er zum Vorbereitungsraum kam.

Dort herrschte nervöses Gedränge. Die Jockeys wurden gewogen und mittels Zauber auf Doping untersucht. Er entdeckte Scorpius und winkte ihm zu. Der junge Malfoy kam herüber. "Du reitest auch?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ja." antwortete Albus einfach. "Ich will den Hauptpreis. Dich." Sie umarmten sich. "Ich werde dir trotzdem nichts schenken, das ist dir doch wohl klar!" meinte Scorpius. "Ich würde auch keine Geschenke annehmen."

Draußen wartete Bataar mit Stormdrinker. Die Zuschauer betrachteten die Pferde und schlossen Wetten ab. Die Tintenspritzer von Quibbler und Tagesprophet umkreisten die Sportler und versuchten Interviews von Prominenten zu erhaschen. Auch Harry und James standen an der Absperrung. "Großartig. Ich glaube, ich versuche das auch mal." meinte James. "Quidditch ist zwar toll, aber ein Abraxan-Rennen, wow! Das hat was." Harry hörte nicht richtig zu. Er hörte nie richtig zu. Die vielen jungen Leute und der Trubel erinnerten ihn an Albus. Er seufzte. "Ich gehe was zu trinken holen." sagte er und machte sich davon. James nickte und sah sich nach hübschen Mädchen um. Es war alles wie immer.

Bald darauf ertönte die erste Fanfare für das Rennen. Die Reiter begaben sich mit den Pferden an den Start. Albus nahm den Anblick der bunten Fahnen und der aufgeregten Besucher in sich auf. Vielleicht würde er bald seinem großen Traum ein Stück näher sein. Seine Nervosität hatte sich plötzlich gelegt. Er vertraute Stormdrinker.

Die Jockeys saßen auf und führten ihre Pferde in die Startboxen. Hier unterschied sich das Rennen nicht vom gleichartigen Muggelsport. Der Minister hielt eine kleine Rede über die Rolle der Bedeutung der modernen Pferdezucht für die neue Zauberergesellschaft. Snape gähnte demonstrativ. Albus tätschelte Stormdrinker beruhigend den Hals. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Schiedsrichter startete das Rennen.

Moira übernahm sofort die Spitze, Stormdrinker folgte knapp dahinter. Nach den ersten 1000 Metern hatten die beiden das Feld völlig hinter sich gelassen. Bei der 1500-m-Marke erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte. "Ah!" schrie das begeisterte Publikum. Sie holten die Ferngläser heraus. Die beiden rassigen Tiere mit ihren Reitern boten einen tollen Anblick. Der Mann neben Snape neigte sich zu ihm und sagte; "Grossartig, nicht wahr." "Ja." flüsterte Snape aufgeregt und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Es war Draco Malfoy. Aber der erkannte ihn nicht. Zufrieden hob Snape wieder das Fernglas, bevor er es Rosička wieder überließ. Er winkte derweil den Erdbeerverkäufer heran und erstand zwei Portionen mit Sahne. "Wie in Wimbledon - oder eben Ascott." bemerkte er. Draco lächelte überheblich, er meinte einen Muggelvater vor sich zu haben. Aber das spielte nicht mehr die Rolle wie noch vor zwanzig Jahren, ermahnte er sich innerlich.

Albus und Scorpius flogen Kopf an Kopf. Das Ziel war nicht mehr weit und Albus flüsterte Stormdrinker aufmunternde Worte zu. Er drückte seine Hacken noch einmal fest in die Seiten des Tieres und schließlich - Jaa! Er flog an Scorpius vorbei. Von unten hörte man das laute, aufgeregte Röhren der Menge. Stormdrinker zerriss das Zielband und Albus landete auf dem Zielpunkt. Die Menge tobte vor Begeisterung. Scorpius landete neben ihm, Moira atmete schwer und schnaubte. Der junge Malfoy drückte Albus die Hand. "Gratuliere." sagte er ohne Neid.

Inzwischen rannten die Freunde und Verwandten der Jockeys zum Zielpunkt. Als Albus seinen Helm abnahm, geschah etwas Erstaunliches; sein Haar färbte sich vom seltsamen Messington wieder in das ursprüngliche Schwarz. Scorpius gab einen verwunderten Laut von sich. "Du bist der verschwundene Potter." stellte er krächzend fest. "Ändert das etwas zwischen uns?" fragte Albus bang. Scorpius lächelte. "Nein. Das macht es nur noch besser." sagte er.

Inzwischen waren die Zuschauer heran. James schrie laut auf, als er seinen Bruder erkannte. Albus ging auf ihn zu. Sie lagen sich in den Armen, bevor alle begriffen hatten was vor sich ging. James schrie so laut er konnte: "Albus ist wieder da!" und endlich schaffte es auch Harry Potter die Menge zu zerteilen und zu seinen Söhnen zu kommen. "Vater!" sagte Albus bewegt. "Ich bin zurück, kannst du mir verzeihen?". "Ja natürlich." murmelte Harry verwirrt. "Was sollte ich dir verzeihen? Du wurdest ja entführt." "Ganz so war es nicht, Paps." erklärte Albus, "Ich bin mitgegangen, weil ich nicht nach Hogwarts wollte. Ich habe meine Ausbildung woanders genossen. Ich bin ab September allerdings Hilfslehrer in Hogwarts." Harry staunte nicht schlecht. James machte sich inzwischen auf die Suche nach Ginny und Lilly.

"Das ist alles ein bisschen viel." gab Harry zu. "Es kommt noch mehr." gestand Albus. "Ich werde Scorpius Malfoy heiraten. Und ich muss dir meinen Meister vorstellen. Na - eigentlich kennst du ihn ja schon. Wir warten mal damit bis zum Fest heute abend."

Das Fest ging aus zweierlei Gründen in die Geschichte ein. Zum einen verbreitete sich die Nachricht von der Verlobung wie ein Lauffeuer und zum anderen nahm die Zauberergesellschaft erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass der verschwundene Potter wieder aufgetaucht war.

Tausende Kerzen erleuchteten den Saal und auch musikalisch war Malfoys Fest auf der Höhe der Zeit. Anfangs spielte ein Barock-Orchester und später verschiedene Bands für die jüngeren Leute. Das Büffett war mit erlesenen Speisen gefüllt, vieles aus dem eigenen Anbau der Malfoy-Farmen und auch die Getränke ließen nichts vermissen.

Als Draco Malfoy die Verlobung seines Sohnes bekannt gab, ahnten die meisten anwesenden Zauberer noch nichts von der Identität des Bräutigams. Viele glaubten noch, dass dieser Pavel Bergman der Sieger des Rennens war.

Doch dann betrat Harry Potter die Bühne und jeder konnte sehen, dass der gebrochene Zauberer seinen Lebensmut wieder gefunden hatte. Er verkündete in einer launigen Rede, dass die beiden großen Familien der Zauberwelt von nun an eine 'süße' Verbindung hätten. Er dankte seinen Freunden, die ihm in der schweren Zeit beigestanden hatten und führte dann Ginny zum ersten Festwalzer des Abends. Ihr Kleid schimmerte in Gryffindor-Farben, wenn sie sich nach rechts drehte und in Slytherin-Grün, wen sie links herum tanzte. Narcissa Malfoy wirkte recht zufrieden mit ihrer Kreation.

Albus tanzte mit Scorpius und reckte den Hals, um Snape in der Menge auszumachen. Er sah ihn mit Rosička tanzen, doch als er ein zweites Mal hinschaute, waren sie verschwunden. Er lächelte.

"Ich weiß, wo ich dich finde, alter Fuchs!" murmelte er und dann küsste er seinen Liebsten während sie sich weiter im Walzertakt drehten.

- Ende -


End file.
